Bunny Boy
by Peach88
Summary: Kisah antara masa lalu Baekhyun yang tak terpecahkan, pesona Chanyeol yang selalu memikat Baekhyun, juga ketersediannya menikmati sentuhan jemari lentik Chanyeol tiap malam. Jangan lupa, pakaian kelinci yang mini itu— [bad summary. YAOI! BOYxBOY! ChanBaek / BaekYeol. ayo dibaca! SMUT INSIDE. FF aballll]
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**Bunny Boy**

**.**

**Author : Peach88**

**Casts : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, EXO members, other casts.**

**Pairs : ChanBaek / BaekYeol, pair lainnya akan muncul seiring waktu.**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance / YAOI FICT. BOYxBOY. BoysLove. cx**

**Length : Chapters (ini masih prolog)**

**Disclaimer : anak-anak EXO punya om Sooman. /kantongin Chanyeol/ /kabur/**

**A/N : ANNYEONG! saya kembali dengan cerita baru, padahal cerita sebelumnya belum dilanjut. mianhaeyo /bows/ tapi jangan close page e_e baca dulu yuk~ haha. Happy Reading! /throws confetti/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ia mengerjapkan matanya setelah berbagai sinar terang dirasa menembus matanya. Ia mendengus dan kembali menopang dagunya, menatap ribuan lampu yang menyala dalam gelapnya malam dari balik kaca mobilnya.

"Kau mengantuk? Tidurlah,"

Tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Kalau disuruh membunuh pemuda yang sedang mengendarai mobil ferrari merah yang ia tumpangi ini, dengan senang hati akan ia lakukan. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa. Karena–

"Jangan pasang mata seolah kau ingin membunuhku begitu, sayang."

"Lalu aku harus apa? memakai bando telinga kelinci itu lagi?" Ia menatapnya, menatap lelaki bermata bulat dan berambut kelam disampingnya yang sedang fokus dengan setir mobilnya.

"Kau tahu… kau hidupku sekarang. Bukankah begitu?"

Ia hanya mendengus, kemudian bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian mencium kilat bibir pemuda berambut kelam itu.

"Wah, wah. Kau nakal, Baekkie."

"Bukankah itu tugasku, Chanyeol?"

"Jangan bilang begitu. Kau belahan jiwaku dan– ah kita sampai."

Mobil itu terparkir ditempatnya. Orang yang berambut kelam itu itu mencium dahi 'Baekkie' sekilas, lalu turun dari benda merah itu. membukakan pintu untuk Baekkie, dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Baekkie sudah hapal benar tempat ini. Yang orang-orang sebut sebagai 'apartemen' itu lho, gedung yang sedang Baekkie tatap sekarang.

"Kenapa hanya menatapnya? Ayo."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekkie untuk masuk ke gedung itu, menaiki lift untuk sampai ke lantai 11, dan memasuki kamarnya. Kamar yang terlihat elegan, walau kata simpel tetap ada dalam perumpamaannya.

"Kau lelah? Tidurlah. Maaf telah membuatmu berkeliling Seoul untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapanku satu bulan mendatang." Chanyeol duduk di pinggir kasurnya, membuka jaket baseball merah yang sedaritadi ia kenakan.

Baekkie terdiam. "Terserah kau saja. Tapi aku punya jadwal malam ini," Baekkie merangkak keatas kasur, mendorong Chanyeol dan menindihnya.

"Oh," Chanyeol berdehem, memfokuskan pandangannya pada kedua berlian yang sedang menatapnya lekat. "Jadwal bersamaku, begitu? Haha," jemari Chanyeol menelusuri wajah cantik Baekkie, menggelitik tengkuknya kecil.

"Begitulah. Jika kau mau." Baekkie menciumi leher jenjang Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol menjenjangkan leher jenjangnya.

"Ah, memangnya siapa yang bisa menolak wanita seksi nan menggemaskan ini?" Chanyeol membalik posisinya dengan Baekkie, dan mulai menciumi wajah manis itu.

"Aku lelaki. Kau tahu, kan?" Baekkie mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Baekkie, menikmati sentuhan laki-laki tampan itu disetiap inci wajahnya.

"Tentu saja. aku merasakannya hampir setiap hari." Chanyeol mengelus pelan _sesuatu_ dari balik celana Baekkie, menyubitnya kecil dan dibalas lenguhan kecil dari bibir mungilnya. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

"Tapi—"

"Sst. Jangan lupa pakai telinga kelincimu, Baekkie."

.

.

Teringat lagi. Dua hari lalu, di malam seperti ini. Kau mengomentari rambut merahku. Saat kau bilang bahwa aku—

.

.

"Yah, begitulah. Memang aku yang membuatmu begini."

"Begini? Maksudnya kau mencuci otakku dan menyekokiku dengan sesuatu seperti seks, hah? Menjadikanku budakmu, begitu?!"

"Wow, wow. Byun Baekhyun, tahan dulu. kata-kata itu terlampau kejam. Yah- aku hanya menjadikanmu milikku selamanya. Hanya milikku."

"Tepatnya sebagai seorang pemuas nafsu, kan?"

"Karena kau seksi, lihat saja penampilanmu. Rambut yang di cat merah, menambah kesan seksi di tubuhmu. Leher yang jenjang dan.. ah, pantat yang... hm? ah, pakaian mini dengan ekor dan bando kelinci. Siapa yang bisa menolakmu kalau begini?"

"Jangan meremas bokongku, bodoh. _Ya_! ini juga karena kau yang mendandaniku kan? dan... karena ini kau memanfaatkanku… benar?"

"Ini karena aku mencintaimu. Bukankah kau tidak peduli dengan keluargamu? Atau temanmu? Kau tidak butuh itu semua, kau hanya butuh aku. Kau–hanya–butuh–aku."

.

Selama aku masih terperangkap dalam pesonamu begini, sih, memang aku hanya membutuhkanmu. Tapi, pakaian kelinci ini—

.

.

.

* * *

CILUK BAAA /_\ \o/

saya datang lagi. ini tentang BaekYeol, ChanBaek, atau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebagai tokoh utama. well..._ tadinya_ ini tentang kisah Baekhyun yang dicuci otaknya sama Chanyeol, dikurung di apartemennya Chanyeol karena dia takut Baekhyun bakal kembali ke masa lalunya yang mengerikan (ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol) kalau Baekhyun sampai berhasil keluar apartemen dan ketemu keluarganya. entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran kelinci yang udah mati punya peach. (padahal imut banget huks) dan tiba-tiba juga pengen buat NC=_= (ketauan yadong) ya jadilah ini.

oh ya, soal **We Love Arin! **itu, saya bener2 gk nyangka bisa dapet reviews. OMONAAA KAMSAHAMNIDA /bows bareng TaoRis/ dan juga...

saya kena writer block -_- jadi saya harus mikir keras membuat kelanjutannya biar tetap menarik. lah tapi tiba-tiba muncul ide **Bunny Boy **ini =_= Tuhan apa salahku...

nah, keep reading ya~ hehe jangan lupa review karena peach butuh banget komentar kalian ^^

kamsahamnida! /bows lagi bareng Baekhyun/

*Chanyeol : Eh, itu punya saya! /tarik Baekhyun/

*Peach : iya deh iya... /mojok sama tao/


	2. Chapter 2 : Tentang Baekhyun

**Bunny Boy**

**.**

**Author : Peach88**

**Casts : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, dsb.**

**Pairs : ChanBaek / BaekYeol, KaiSoo / KaiDo, mungkin pair lainnya akan muncul.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Length : Chapters (ini Chap 2)**

**Disc. : EXO punya Om Sooman, dan diri mereka sendiri.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Chap 2 udah dilanjut. WARNINGS, ya. di chapter ini ada sedikit ensi-nya. jadi, yang puasa jangan baca, takut batal hoho. aku gatau gimana ini cerita, makin maju apa malah makin ga jelas. kalo ada typo maklum ya, soalnya aku ngetik ini jam 1 malem =_= jadinya ya... gini. baca aja yuk capcus :3 fufufu. tapi sebelumnya, aku mau balesin riviu dulu~**

**dyodokyung : udah dilanjut~ sama ada kaisoo tuh nongol (?) hoho. kamsahamnida~**

**SHY Fukuru : cheonmaneyo~ haha, sebenernya rada berat juga nulis ff ini karena muka Chanyeol itu emang polos=_= aku jadi takut ceritanya malah enggak cocok gara-gara muka chanyeol yang unyu gitu. tapi kalo dibandingin sama Baekhyun, ya masih kalah, fufufu. kamsahamnida~**

**AnitaLee : hohoho thanks! waa setuju banget kalo baekhyun emang menggiurkan =q= em, aku sendiri masih bingung sama jalan cerita yang seharusnya. jadi, mungkin akan ada perubahan mengenai cerita. kalau gak terduga, malah lebih bagus, yakan~ haha kamsahamnida~**

**Milky Andromeda : bukan disembur, tapi dicincang. haha kamsahamnida~**

**Park Bee : aku juga addict sama ChanBaek soalnya. ngebayangin Baekhyun sama Chanyeol tindih2an aja udah asdfghjkl (?) haha yadongnya? em.. liat aja ya ;) hoho kamsahamnida~**

**Arralight97 : aku sendiri bingung e_e hoho kamsahamnida~**

**ByunniePark : udah dilanjut~ kamsahamnida~**

**RoseEXOticsFRIEND : wah, makasih ^^ udah dilanjut~ kamsaaaa~**

**PrincePink : iya bener, aku nyadar kalo aku lupa nulis ChanBaek di summary =_= eh iya bener juga... kalo kecelakaan, FFnya the end dong (?) haha liat aja disini. kamsahamnida ^^**

**byunbaekhoney : semut sama smut beda lho. kalo semut itu identik dengan yang manis, kalo smut itu identik dengan yang panas =u= kamsahamnida!**

**Xia : udah dilanjut. kamsa~**

**ChanLoveBaek : udah dilanjut. kamsahamnida :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**happy reading!**

* * *

Baekhyun mengetuk-ketukan jemarinya pada benda transparan itu, lalu menghela nafasnya setelah sekian lama dirasa cukup lama untuk mendengar gemercik air hujan dari balik jendela apartemen_nya_. Ia merasa bosan, orang yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang, padahal sudah jam sepuluh malam. Apalagi dengan pakaiannya yang—

Oh, Tuhan. Lihatlah pakaiannya kini.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju cermin besar yang terpampang disamping lemarinya, menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin lebar itu. ia tersenyum malas.

Ehm. Sweater lengan panjang yang kebesaran (dengan gambar kelinci ditengahnya), membuat bahu dan lehernya terekspos dengan jelas. Hot pants bahan jeans warna hitam, yang jelas membuat kakinya terlihat panjang dan eng.. menggiurkan. Ah, jangan lupakan ekor kelinci buatan yang telah terpasang pada celananya. Bando telinga kelinci berwarna merah jambu, membuat dirinya terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekaligus _seksi_. Bukankah penampilannya sangat mirip perempuan? Dengan wajahnya yang manis itu... wow. Julukan 'Wanita Kelinci' memang cocok untuknya. Walaupun ia memang bukan wanita.

.

CKLEK

.

Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu dari depan ruangan, ia segera berlari keluar kamarnya, dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan hoodie abu-abunya yang sedikit basah.

"Apa kau kehujanan?" Baekhyun dengan cekatan menyuruh Chanyeol duduk di sofa ruang tamunya, lalu membuatkan segelas kopi untuk pemuda jangkung itu.

"Yah, sedikit." Chanyeol menyibakkan rambutnya yang agak basah, dengan pandangan yang tidak teralihkan sama sekali dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Bagaimana bokongnya itu mengikuti gerakan kakinya saat berjalan, bagaimana ia menyeka keringatnya, bagaimana sempurnanya tubuh itu, bagaimana rupanya jika kelinci kecil itu berada di bawahnya, mendesahkan namanya… ah, Chanyeol dapat merasakan miliknya mulai bangun.

"Apa kau membayangi kalau aku sedang telanjang lagi?" Baekhyun terkekeh sambil membawa segelas kopi dengan uap yang mengepul. Ia duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan memberinya gelas putih itu. "Ini. Kau mungkin kedinginan,"

"_Gomawo_," Chanyeol tersenyum dan mulai menyeruput kopinya.

"Kenapa memandangiku?" ah, rupanya Baekhyun sadar bahwa mata Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa fokus pada kopinya.

"Ehm," Chanyeol berdehem, menaruh kopinya dimeja, lalu menatap Baekhyun lekat. "Kenapa… pakai pakaian seperti ini?" matanya terarah pada paha mulus Baekhyun, tangannya terulur untuk mengelusnya, membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

"Eng… bukankah kau yang menyuruhku? Memakai pakaian kelinci setiap hari?" Baekhyun mengerlingkan matanya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol sebal.

"Setidaknya aku tak menyuruhmu untuk membangunkan adik kecilku," Chanyeol menyergap Baekhyun, menindihnya dan mulai menciumi leher mulus Baekhyun. "Hm? Parfum vanilla? Apa kau benar-benar ingin menggodaku?"

"Ah, maafkan aku jika aku membuat Chanyeol kecil bangun. Apakah aku menggodamu, Chanyeol-ah~?" Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Chanyeol, mendesahkan nama pemuda bermata bulat itu, dan terkekeh pelan.

"Oh, maafkan aku jika aku kasar. Kau yang memulainya,"

Chanyeol menciumi wajah Baekhyun, mulai dari dahi, kelopak mata, pipi, rahang, sampai bibirnya yang mungil itu. Chanyeol melumat bibir ranum Baekhyun, menggigit bibir bawah kelinci itu sampai terasa ada darah yang merembes keluar. Baekhyun tahu sinyal ini, ia dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya, membuat lidah Chanyeol leluasa mengabsen deretan giginya, menghisap salivanya, memindahkan cairan mulutnya sendiri juga cairan mulut pasangannya. Baekhyun menekan tengkuk Chanyeol, ikut membelitkan lidahnya pada lidah Chanyeol, membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam dan panas.

Chanyeol menyadari bahwa _kelincinya_ ini menikmati permainannya. Ia tersenyum menang dan memerintahkan tangannya untuk menerobos masuk kedalam sweater putih Baekhyun, meraba perut hingga dadanya, sampai ia menemukan dua tonjolan kecil yang mulai mengeras. Ia mengelusnya perlahan, menyentilnya kecil, membuat Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman dalam bungkaman mulut Chanyeol.

"Nghh~…"

Chanyeol melepas ciuman panasnya dengan sang kelinci, membuat benang saliva yang terjalin antara mulutnya dengan mulut Baekhyun. "Ya, sayang? Kau mau ini?"

Jemari Chanyeol kembali menari diatas tonjolan itu, menyubitnya, memelintirnya, bahkan menekan-nekannya dengan keras. Begitu seterusnya, sampai bibir Baekhyun yang merah merekah itu terus-terusan mengerang dan mendesah, meminta perlakuan lebih dari Chanyeol. Tentu saja Chanyeol setuju, memangnya siapa yang bisa menolak lelaki seksi dengan bibir merekah dengan wajah yang memerah ini?

"Nggh.. Y-ya Yeollie… mainkanhh.."

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti, menyibakkan kain penutup dada Baekhyun sampai ke lehernya, kemudian meraup salah satu benda kecil berwarna pink kecoklatan itu. lidahnya bermain lihai diatas dada Baekhyun, giginya ikut menggigitinya, menghisap benda itu sampai Baekhyun mengerang keras. Ia bahkan terlihat seperti orang yang haus akan dada Baekhyun.

"Ohhh… Hmmh~ C-Chanyeolhh..."

Erangan Baekhyun bagai narkoba bagi Chanyeol, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan narkobanya, bukan begitu? untuk mendapatkan narkoba lebih banyak, jemarinya kini turun mengelus paha dalam Baekhyun, lalu mencari sesuatu yang ia yakini tengah menegang karena perlakuannya. Ah, ketemu. Chanyeol meremas keras benda itu berkali-kali, disambut lenguhan nikmat Baekhyun.

"Ohh~! Ahh~ more… nghhh~"

"Sebut namaku, sayang. Sebut namaku."

Lidah Chanyeol naik menuju leher Baekhyun, ia mengecupi leher putih itu, kemudian dengan tiba-tiba menggigitnya. Ia mengecup, lalu menggigitnya. Menghisap, dan menjilatinya seperti permen. Begitu seterusnya, masih dengan tangan yang meremas kejantanan Baekhyun dari luar hotpants-nya, juga tangan satunya yang masih betah memilin dan menggesekan nipple Baekhyun dengan jemarinya.

"Nnnhhn~ Chan..yeol... mmh~.."

.

BRAK

.

"Hoi, _man_. Kurasa aku butuh tempat— oops."

Pandangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sontak tertuju pada pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka, menampakkan dua orang lelaki, satu kelihatan berwibawa, berkulit _tan_, dan satu lagi bermata besar dengan wajah yang manis. "Apa kalian akan terus berposisi seperti itu didepanku dan Kyungsoo?"

Oh, posisi.

"KYAAAA!" Baekhyun buru-buru mendorong Chanyeol hingga terjungkal kebelakang, merapikan pakaiannya dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sofa yang ada disitu.

"Bodoh! jangan mentang-mentang kau mempunyai kunci duplikat kamarku, seenaknya saja masuk kesini!" Chanyeol menghadiahi orang berkulit eksotis itu dengan pukulan telak bantal sofa yang langsung mengenai wajahnya.

"Hei, hei, tenang dulu. aku hanya ingin menumpang menginap disini, karena Kyungsoo kelihatannya sangat kesakitan. Kurasa Baekhyun dapat mengobatinya."

"Kesakitan? Memangnya kau apakan Kyungsoo, Kai?" Baekhyun membuka bantal yang menutupi wajahnya, kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terlihat lemas.

"Masuk angin," oh, untung bukan yang berhubungan dengan hal semacam 'itu'. baguslah. "Mungkin karena aku terlama 'bermain' dengannya di kolam renang."

"Dasar bodoh." Baekhyun juga menghadiahi Kai—orang berkulit _tan_ itu dengan pukulan telak bantal di wajahnya. "Jangan menyakiti Kyungsoo seperti ini. Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun dapat melihat Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya, kemudian mengangguk.

"G-_gwenchanayo_…"

"Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja. Ayo ke kamarku, kau bisa istirahat." Baekhyun merangkul Kyungsoo dan mengiringnya ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terus menatapi kaki jenjang Baekhyun yang harusnya tadi ia rasakan, juga Kai yang menatapi Chanyeol penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap pemuda berambut coklat madu yang sedang tersenyum tanpa dosa itu. "Sekarang coba pikir, apa kau akan terganggu bila ada orang tolol yang tiba-tiba mendobrak kamarmu saat sedang bercumbu dengan si mata bulat itu?"

"Tentu saja. aku akan sangat kesal bahkan akan kupukul kepalanya dengan botol bir—"

"Itu perasaanku saat ini."

Kai terdiam, pasrah dengan tatapan membunuh Chanyeol yang dirasa menghunus semua persendiannya. "Oh, oke. Maafkan aku."

.

Dan Chanyeol sangat menyesali kenapa ia memberikan kunci duplikat kamarnya pada Kai.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun terdiam di posisinya. Sudah dua jam sejak Kai mendobrak pintu dan meminta menginap. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang tertidur disampingnya. Biasanya tidak ada Kyungsoo disisinya, melainkan Chanyeol yang senantiasa memeluk pinggangnya, atau menghangatkan punggungnya dengan tangannya yang besar. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya, memikirkan mengapa ia tahan tidak tidur sampai tengah malam seperti ini.

.

Ah, percakapan itu teringat lagi.

.

Beberapa hari lalu, tepat di malam dimana Chanyeol mengomentari rambut merahnya seperti—

.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang memakan salad buahnya disampingnya, matanya tidak sekalipun terlepas dari televisi. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, entah yang keberapa kali. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, menggigit bibirnya karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harusnya ia lakukan.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Chanyeol yang masih mengunyah, dengan mata yang setia pada benda persegi itu didepannya. Ia menghela nafasnya lagi. Baekhyun sangat ingin menanyakan hal ini, pertanyaan ini sudah tertanam di benaknya beberapa minggu lalu.

"Chanyeolie."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa aku… memakai pakaian kelinci ini?"

Chanyeol menghentikan kunyahannya, menatap Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Menatap bando kelinci biru yang dipakainya, kemeja putih yang agak transparan, celana hitam dengan sobekan di beberapa bagian (seperti paha, tulang kering, dan betis), dan ekor kelinci biru yang agak kelihatan dari bagian bokongnya.

"Anggap saja kau bekerja padaku, bukankah kau lupa ingatan? Jadi, tetaplah bersamaku. Percayalah, Baekhyunnie. Lagipula, telinga kelinci itu cocok dengan rambut merahmu yang seksi." Ia melanjutkan kunyahannya, kembali menatap layar televisi yang sedang menampilkan adegan dramatis yang bahkan tidak dipedulikan sama sekali oleh Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau mencuci otakku?"

Chanyeol tersedak, ia mengambil segelas air yang ada di meja kecil disisinya, lalu menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"Sudah kubilang kau ini hanya lupa ingatan. Jadi percayalah padaku."

"Lupa ingatan karena dicuci otak olehmu?"

Chanyeol terdiam, lalu mengidikan bahunya acuh. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan kembali tertunduk. "Sudah kuduga,"

"Hm?"

"Jadi, apa kau mencuci otakku untuk memanfaatkanku? Menyekokiku dengan sesuatu seperti seks dan menjadikanku budakmu?" Baekyun menarik lengan kemeja biru Chanyeol, membuat sang empu menoleh padanya.

"Wow, wow, Byun Baekhyun. Tenang dulu. Yah— aku hanya menjadikanmu milikku. hanya milikku." Chanyeol mematikan televisinya, dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Sebagai pemuas nafsu." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, ia menunduk lagi.

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Bukankah kau tidak peduli dengan keluargamu? Atau teman-temanmu? Kau hanya butuh aku. Kau—hanya—butuh—aku."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, perkataan Chanyeol bagai hantaman keras dikepalanya. Tapi Chanyeol benar.

.

Selama Baekhyun masih terperangkap dalam pesona Chanyeol, memang ia hanya membutuhkan Chanyeol.

.

.

"Uh… Baekhyun bodoh. Apa yang kupikirkan…"

Jadi, Byun Baekhyun yang diculik—dicuci otaknya—dimanfaatkan, semua itu benar?

Bagaimana latar belakang Baekhyun yang benar-benar dia lupakan? Memangnya apa tujuan Chanyeol menjadikannya boneka seperti ini? apa ia benar-benar lupa semuanya?

Dan hal itu membuat kepala Baekhyun sakit setengah mati.

.

BRAK

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, ia mendengar sesuatu sampai membuyarkan pikirannya. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya. Kyungsoo—

"Aduh…"

"Ah, Kyungsoo! _Gwenchana_?" Baekhyun turun dari ranjangnya, dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang baru saja terjatuh dari posisinya di ranjang.

"Eng… _nan gwenchana_, Baekhyun-_ah_." Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul, berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. tapi, rintihan yang ia keluarkan saat Baekhyun menarik punggungnya merupakan bukti bahwa ia kesakitan sekarang.

"Bohong. Bunyinya keras sekali tadi," Baekhyun membantu Kyungsoo berdiri, menidurkannya kembali di di ranjangnya.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo melakukan peregangan pada punggungnya, namun yang keluar malah erangan kesakitannya. "…Dimana Kai?"

"Kai?" Baekhyun mencoba mencerna kata-kata Kyungsoo. "Dia tidur bersama Chanyeol dan—"

"_Ya_! Baekhyunnie, bunyi apa itu?"

Pintu terbuka, Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol dan Kai datang dengan berwajah panik. Mereka berdua menghampiri _pasangannya_ masing-masing.

"Baekhyun, _gwenchana_?" Chanyeol menerjang Baekhyun, menepuk-nepukkan jemarinya pada tubuh Baekhyun, memastikan bahwa kelinci itu tidak apa-apa.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kyungie?" Kai juga ikut-ikutan menepukkan jemarinya, namun Kyungsoo terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

"Ah, Chanyeol. Aku tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil pada Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mendengus lega. "Tapi Kyungsoo…"

"Apa suaranya memang sekeras itu sampai kalian bisa mendengarnya?" Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya, dan berkata pada Chanyeol juga Kai.

"Kami baru saja ingin menguntip kalian sampai aku dan Kai terkejut mendengar suara itu,"

"Kenapa kau bisa terjatuh seperti itu, Kyungsoo? Apa kau mengigau?" Kai terlihat cemas, mulutnya tidak bisa diam menanyakan apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak apa-apa.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Punggungku hanya terbentur dan pasti akan sembuh sebentar lagi." Kyungsoo berkata dengan senyumnya, masih meyakinkan Kai bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"Biar aku kompres punggungmu. Ayo buka bajumu,"

"EH?!"

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam dengan dadamu! Ayo buka baju," Kai menarik paksa kaos abu-abu yang dipakai Kyungsoo, membuatnya bertelanjang dada. "KAI!" Kyungsoo menutupi dadanya dengan bantal milik Baekhyun.

"Jangan ditutupi! Bagaimana aku bisa mengompres punggungmu? Baekhyun, tolong ambilkan lap-nya!"

"Ah, lap. Baiklah." Baekhyun berlari ke lemarinya, mengambil sebuah lap yang akan digunakan untuk mengompres punggung Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol, sebaiknya kau siapkan air hangatnya. Akan ku bantu."

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol ke dapur, menyiapkan baskom dan air hangat dari shower di kamar mandinya. Kemudian mereka bergegas ke kamar tempat Kyungsoo dan Kai berada.

Baru saja pintu kayu itu akan dibuka, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar. Bunyinya…

"Ahh~ Kaihh… mmhh.. katanya kau—nggh tidak akan macam-macamhh…"

.

BRAK

.

"KYAAA! KAI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KYUNGSOO!"

"Uh… dasar bodoh."

.

.

* * *

"Bodoh sekali," Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kai yang masih asyik dengan lapnya. Kai berdehem dan menatap Chanyeol, masih dengan kompresan di pipinya.

"Kenapa bogeman anak itu terasa sampai ke tulang?" Kai kembali menekan-nekankan lap basah itu pada pipinya, mencoba meredakan rasa sakit (dan bengkak) akibat tonjokan Baekhyun tadi.

"Salahmu juga, kenapa _menyentuh_ Kyungsoo disaat ia kesakitan. Kau tahu, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kan sudah seperti anak dan ibu yang saling melindungi," Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Lucu juga kalau diperhatikan, orang sepertimu bisa kalah dengan anak manis seperti Baekhyun, haha,"

"Tertawalah," Kai mengernyitkan dahinya kesal, lalu menaruh lap itu didalam baskom. "Oh, iya, Chanyeol."

"Hah?"

"Tentang kau dan Baekhyun…" Kai menatap Chanyeol dan menghela nafasnya. "Apa kau akan terus memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti itu? maksudku, kalian saja bahkan belum mempunyai ikatan pacaran."

"Aku tahu," sergah Chanyeol dengan cepat. "Aku akan memikirkannya lagi."

Kai memandangi Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba pergi ke kamarnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar kepala batu."

"Aku dengar itu!"

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol!"

.

.

* * *

"Kau kan tidak tahu."

"Maaf?"

"Ah, tidak." Baekhyun meluruskan kakinya. Sudah beberapa menit ia terus berbincang bersama Kyungsoo di ranjangnya. Ada saja hal yang menurut mereka menarik untuk dibicarakan. Termasuk—

"Baekhyun, kau harus mengatakannya."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia melepas bando kelinci yang bahkan tidak ia sadari jika benda itu masih bertengger di kepalanya sedari tadi. Ia menghela nafasnya dan menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin rias di kamarnya.

"Baekhyun, apa kau mau hidup dengan tubuh yang di rantai setiap saat? Tidak, kan?" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, menatap Baekhyun yang terdiam didepan cermin. "…Katakan yang sesungguhnya pada Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku…" Baekhyun terduduk di pinggir kasurnya, membelakangi Kyungsoo yang setia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan kecewa. "Apa… yang harus kukatakan?"

"Katakan yang sebenarnya. Tentang perasaanmu saat ia mencumbumu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tanyakan hal itu, tanyakan kenapa kau bisa ada disini bersamanya."

"Aku…"

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Sahabatmu? Masa lalumu? Apa kau tidak merasa penasaran dengan semua itu?" Kyungsoo berbisik, dan kembali menghela nafasnya. "Apa tidak aneh jika tiba-tiba kau terbangun dari tidurmu, dan tidak mengenali apapun yang ada disekitarmu? Bahkan kau tak mengenali dirimu sendiri."

"Ia tak akan menjawabnya," Baekhyun memijit tulang hidungnya. "Ia memintaku untuk percaya, itu saja."

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo turun dari ranjang, dan menghampiri Baekhyun. "Sekarang kita mulai dari yang paling dasar," ia tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk percaya pada Chanyeol?"

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia meringis dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sampai ia terbiasa dengan sinar terang yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya, menerobos tirai transparan itu dan menghangatkan wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi."

Baekhyun melihatnya, melihat Chanyeol dengan nampan berisi piring dan gelas (jika ia tak salah) dan berdiri disisinya.

"Ayo bangun. Aku membuatkanmu sarapan." Chanyeol meletakan nampannya di meja rias kamar itu. Baekhyun menjenjangkan lehernya untuk melihat menu yang disajikan Chanyeol. "Maaf, memang agak gosong."

Ya, sepertinya itu sandwich isi tuna yang memang sedikit gosong—mungkin memang gosong. Juga beberapa potong buah apel, dan segelas susu dipinggirnya.

"Tumben sekali kau membuatkanku sarapan. Ada apa?" Baekhyun menyibakkan selimutnya, kemudian mengambil piring berisi sandwich tuna itu.

"Hanya ingin berterima kasih," Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan hati-hati bagaimana mulut mungil Baekhyun itu mengunyah sandwichnya, takut jika memang ia_ gagal_ dengan sandwich itu. ia dapat melihat ernyitan di wajah Baekhyun saat memakannya.

"Tidak enak ya?"

"Um…" Baekhyun terus mengunyahnya, sampai ia rasa makanan itu cukup untuk ditelannya. "Enak, kok." Ia tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Biar kucoba!" Chanyeol mengambil sandwich itu dari piringnya, kemudian menggigitnya. Tapi ia mengernyitkan wajahnya, sama dengan yang Baekhyun lakukan tadi.

"Kau bohong. Ini pahit sekali." Chanyeol menelan potongan roti itu ke lambungnya, walau dengan terpaksa.

"Tapi, terimakasih. Ini pertama kalinya aku dibuatkan sarapan. Haha," Baekhyun tertawa kecil, diikuti Chanyeol dengan senyum lembut di bibirnya. "Ya… mungkin aku pernah, tapi aku tidak dapat mengingatnya."

Oh, hantaman keras bagi Chanyeol. Ia dapat melihat Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, bahkan tawa di bibirnya pudar. Chanyeol menggeratakkan giginya, kemudian menghela nafas kasar.

"Maafkan aku." Ia berbisik, entah Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya atau tidak. Ia merebut piring sandwich itu dari tangan Baekhyun, lalu menaruhnya asal di nampan. "Kau tidak perlu memakannya. Aku takut kau malah keracunan." Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

Baekhyun menatap sendu punggung Chanyeol yang lalu menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar. Menekuk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

Ia berfikir keras, ia terus berfikir.

Apa yang membuatnya melupakan masa lalunya? Apakah ini karena Chanyeol?

Beberapa bulan lalu, tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun dalam ruangan yang sama sekali tak ia kenali. Kemudian, disaat kepalanya itu benar-benar terasa sakit, sosok Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan bercat putih itu dan mengatakan kalau Baekhyun lupa ingatan dan dialah yang menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun benar-benar lupa dengan dirinya, ia setuju dengan ajakan Chanyeol untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Bahkan, saat Chanyeol menugasinya untuk memakai pakaian _kelinci_ sebagai pakaian wajib untuknya setiap hari, Baekhyun pun tidak merasa aneh. Ia—mau melakukan semua yang Chanyeol minta.

Lantas, kenapa ia bisa begitu saja percaya dengan Chanyeol? Seolah sosok tampan itu yang mengontrol seluruh gerak tubuhnya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti.

Lelaki bersurai kelam itu telah menghipnotisnya, mungkin. Membawanya kedalam surga dunia yang hampir ia rasakan setiap malam. Setiap sentuhannya, membuat Baekhyun makin jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Membuat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Chanyeol diluar sana.

Serius, semua itu membuat kepalanya terasa seperti bom yang tiga detik lagi akan meledak!

"ARGH! Bodoh!" ia melempar bantal tidurnya sampai menghantam dinding didepannya, kemudian mendengus.

"…Aku kan tidak mengenal cinta. Lalu… apa maksudnya semua itu?"

Dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan makanannya (walau rasanya agak aneh) sebelum Chanyeol kembali tersindir oleh perbuatannya.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun baru saja selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi. Ia sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk mungil berwarna merah. Ah, iya. Baekhyun hampir lupa, ia tak memakai_ perlengkapannya_ seperti biasa. Dimana bando kelinci abu-abunya yang harusnya ada di lemarinya? _Seragamnya_ untuk hari ini juga menghilang. Jadi ia terpaksa memakai _seragamnya_ untuk hari lain. Sampai…

"Baekhyun! kemarilah!"

Suara Chanyeol terdengar cukup keras dari luar kamarnya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, karena perintah Chanyeol tadi terdengar seperti majikan yang sedang memanggil anjingnya.

"Sebentar!" Baekhyun melempar handuknya ke ranjangnya, kemudian mengibaskan rambutnya yang masih agak basah. Ia segera berlari keluar kamarnya, menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Wah, kau terlihat seksi dengan rambut merahmu yang masih basah." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dari posisinya, duduk di ruang televisi sambil menyilangkan kakinya, membuat dirinya terlihat seperti bos. Ckck.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah polos, membuat Chanyeol gemas dengan wajahnya.

"Pakaianmu untuk hari ini hilang, kan?"

Eh? Darimana Chanyeol tahu? Apa Chanyeol akan memarahi Baekhyun?

"Tenang saja. Memang aku yang sengaja mengambilnya." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Sebagai gantinya, kau harus memakai ini." Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu di belakang sofa, membuat Baekhyun menjadi penasaran.

Ah, baju lengan panjang berwarna hitam polos yang bahkan hanya sebatas dada, tidak sampai menutupi pusarnya. Celana mini berwarna merah dengan glitter yang membuatnya terasa mencolok, lalu bando telinga kelinci berwarna merah dengan glitter, pita hitam kecil sebagai kalung, dan juga stocking jaring. Hah… pakaian ini lebih cocok untuk wanita, kan?

"KYAAAA APA MAKSUDNYA?!"

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

seperti biasa, berakhir dengan tidak elitnya. pada ngerti gak? jadi, baekhyun dicuci otak—terus disuruh tinggal di rumah chanyeol—diminta pake baju2 kelinci yang minimalis (?) dan Chanyeol tergoda sama keseksian Baekhyun tiap pakai baju kelinci itu. jadi, Baekhyun sering banget di**anuin** tiap malem. pengen bikin **kisah full BaekYeol pas malem harinya**, tapi mumpung lagi puasa, dan ChanBaek itu kopel yang polos. aku jadi gak tega, fufufu.

gimana menurut kalian? masih gak ngerti? berarti kesalahan ada pada author =u=;;; riviu lagi ya, nanti aku doain dapet eyeliner-nya baekhyun. :3

sampaikan uneg2 kalian tentang FF ini.

terus, tentang **Rain**, pada mau sequel kah? xoxo.

kamsahamnida! /bows bareng ChanBaek/


End file.
